


Un Amico Molto Generoso

by justkisa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dries’ house is full of people, loud people, and he can’t sleep so he goes to stay with Gonzalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Amico Molto Generoso

**Author's Note:**

> 1) According to [Dries](http://football-italia.net/52052/mertens-sees-napoli-advantage) he really has gone to stay with Gonzalo when his house has been too crowded with visitors. 
> 
> 2) This story depicts a polyamorous relationship and, therefore, does not contain anything I would consider infidelity.

Dries is pretty sure he doesn’t know all the names of all the people currently in his house. And that’s fine. Really it is. He likes to meet new people and any friend of Kat’s is a friend of his. It’s just, they’re loud, all these people whose names he doesn’t know, and he’s exhausted. Today’s game was long and hard-fought and had ended in a frustrating draw. All he needs is a good night’s rest and then he’ll be ready to meet all these new people, learn their names, and show them a good time in the city that he loves.

He rolls over onto his stomach and pulls one of his pillows over his head. He screws his eyes shut and hopes for sleep. But the pillow doesn’t help with the noise. Also it’s hot underneath it and it’s kind of hard to breathe. 

Dries tosses the pillow away and flops over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. There’s a lull in the noise and he closes his eyes. For one hopeful moment, he thinks he could fall asleep. Then the noise spikes and his eyes snap open. 

This isn’t going to work. There’s no way he can sleep like this.

He rolls over and fumbles around on the nightstand for his phone. Once he finds it, he texts Kat, _can’t sleep :(_.

It takes a minute for her to send back, _sorry :((( we’ll be quieter_.

That would be nice but, really, he wants them to have fun. It’s not that late and, if he wasn’t so tired, he’d be down there, making noise and having fun. _nah,_ he sends back, _it’s fine i’ll go somewhere else_. He’s not sure where he’ll go. It just seems like a good idea. He’ll find a nice, quiet place and _sleep_. 

_like a hotel?_ she sends back. 

A hotel would work but it’d be more of a hassle than he really wants. _nah_ , he sends, _i’ll go to pipa’s_. He should have thought of that first. Gonzalo doesn’t live that far away and Dries is sure he’ll let him stay over. 

_ok_ , she sends, _see you in the morning?_

_yeah_ , he sends. He switches on the bedside lamp so he can look for his keys. Once he finds them, he sends, _have fun xoxo_ , then goes to look for his shoes.

While he’s rooting around for his shoes, Kat sends, _ok love you xoxo_. It makes him smile even though he’s blurry with exhaustion. Once Dries finds his shoes, he shoves them on. He doesn’t bother to tie them. 

As he makes his way downstairs, towards the door, he does his best to avoid all the people and the noise but there’s so many people in his house that it’s impossible. He waves and nods and makes his way to the door as fast as he can.

It’s quiet outside and cold enough that he regrets leaving without a hoodie or, like, socks. He gets in his car and turns the heat up. 

The streets are mostly empty and it only takes a few minutes to get to Gonzalo’s. When he gets there, he sits in the car for a moment and wonders if he should’ve texted first. But Gonzalo’s written Italian is a bit patchy and his texts tend to be a barely comprehensible mish-mash of Spanish and Italian that Dries has trouble with at the best of times, let alone when he’s exhausted and stumbling around in the dark. He can see lights on inside though, so Gonzalo must be home. And he’s pretty sure Gonzalo will let him stay. 

Dries gets out of the car and hurries towards Gonzalo’s door. He shivers a little. He really isn’t dressed to be outside. He leans on the doorbell and doesn’t let go until Gonzalo, spluttering and annoyed, snatches the door open. “Dries?” he says, squinting at him, “What?” He’s wearing worn sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a faded stain on the collar and a hole at the hem. His sweatpants are hanging low on his hips and he looks all mussed, like he just woke up.

“Hey, Pipa,” Dries says.

Gonzalo scrubs his hand through his hair and says, “What are you doing here?” He doesn’t sound mad more sleepily bewildered. 

“My house,” Dries says, “is full of people.” He shuffles closer to the heat radiating out of Gonzalo’s open door. “They’re very loud and I can’t sleep.”

Gonzalo blinks at him for a moment. “Oh,” he says, “uh, do you want to stay here?”

Dries beams at him, pleased he didn’t even have to ask. “Yes,” he says, then, somewhat belatedly, “Please.”

Gonzalo smiles a little and steps to the side. “Well, come in then.” Dries doesn’t need to be asked twice. He hurries inside before he shivers himself right out of his shoes.

Gonzalo pulls the door shut. He waves his hand and says, “I was just watching, ah, I don’t know, something.” Dries can just hear the murmur of the television. “Do, uh,” Gonzalo says, “you want to…” 

“Sure,” Dries says and trails down the hall after Gonzalo. 

Dries thinks he recognizes the program on the television but he can’t remember what it’s called. 

Gonzalo flops down on the sofa. Dries drops down right next to him and kicks off his shoes. Gonzalo huffs a little and says, “Dries, my house is not full of people.” 

Dries scoots closer. He’s cold and Gonzalo is nice and warm. Gonzalo laughs a little and mutters something in Spanish but he also wraps his arm around Dries’ shoulders. “Someday,” Dries says, “I’m going to get Raul to tell me all the things you’re always saying to me.” He has been pestering Pepe to do it but Pepe mostly laughs at him.

“Whatever you say, _hermano_ ,” Gonzalo says, ruffling his hair. 

“I know that one,” Dries says, tucking his head onto Gonzalo’s shoulder. Now that he’s warm again, his exhaustion is creeping back over him, settling over him like a heavy blanket. Holding his head up seems like too much effort. It’s much nicer to tuck in against Gonzalo. 

“Yeah?” Gonzalo says. He’s started rubbing his hand along Dries’ arm. The slow drag of his warm palm along Dries’ bare arm feels nice. 

“Yeah,” Dries says. His eyes are falling closed. He doesn’t even try to keep them open. He lets himself slide right to sleep, lulled by Gonzalo’s warmth and the murmur of the television. 

When Gonzalo shakes Dries awake, there’s a different program on the television, and Dries is half-sprawled across Gonzalo. He closes his eyes and turns his face into Gonzalo’s chest. He doesn’t want to wake up. Gonzalo’s warm and nice to lean against. And he’s so exhausted it’s like a deep, heavy ache in his bones. “Dries,” Gonzalo says, shaking him again, “Come on.”

Dries screws his eyes shut tight and says, “Don’t wanna, Pipa,” into Gonzalo’s chest, except it doesn’t come out in Italian. He can’t find the words.

“Come on,” Gonzalo says, low and cajoling, “Time for a bed, Dries.” He’s rubbing his hand along Dries’ back. it’s nice. A bed sounds nice, too, soft and warm. He wants Gonzalo to come with him to bed so he can keep rubbing his back, so he can curl himself around Gonzalo. 

He reluctantly lifts his head. “Bed?” he says. Gonzalo’s right there smiling in that soft, indulgent way he does for Dries sometimes. Dries, bleary with sleep and warm from being pressed so close to Gonzalo, wants to press a kiss to the edge of that smile. If he did, he wonders if Gonzalo’s beard would be prickly or soft against his mouth. He smiles up at Gonzalo. “Hi, Pipa.” 

Gonzalo laughs a little and pats his back. “Come on, Dries.” He sits up a little and gently settles Dries back onto the sofa. Dries lolls back onto the sofa. He’s cold without Gonzalo pressed against him. Gonzalo stands up and holds out his hand. Dries takes it and lets him pull him up. Gonzalo does so easily, like Dries’ weight is nothing. He lets go of Dries’ hand but Dries leans into him and worms his arms around his waist. “Dries?” 

Dries presses his face into Gonzalo’s shoulder. “M’cold,” he says. 

Gonzalo wraps his arm around Dries’ shoulders. “Bed,” he says, “Come on.”

“Okay,” Dries says and lets Gonzalo herd him down the hall and up the stairs. 

He’s never really been in this part of Gonzalo’s house before but he’s too tired to look around. He has a vague impression of a hall, dark blue walls, a lot of white doors. Gonzalo opens one of the doors and pulls Dries into a room. He switches on the light. “You can sleep in here,” he says. There’s not much in the room besides a massive bed covered in a dark red comforter. But, really, a bed is all Dries cares about right now. 

“Okay,” Dries says.

“There’s a bathroom,” Gonzalo waves his hand toward a door in the right wall, “there.” He gives Dries a little push. “Go on, then, I’m not going to tuck you in.” 

Dries clings stubbornly. “Why not?” he says.

Gonzalo rolls his eyes. “Come on.” 

Dries tips up and kisses Gonzalo’s cheek. His beard is somehow prickly and soft. It doesn’t seem like that should be possible but it’s a mystery Dries is too sleepy to puzzle out. “Thanks, Pipa, for letting me stay.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Gonzalo says, giving Dries another push, “Go on now.”

Dries tips his head back so he can smile up at Gonzalo. “Goodnight, Pipa,” he says.

“Goodnight, Dries,” Gonzalo says.

Once Gonzalo’s gone, Dries switches off the light and uses the light from his phone screen to navigate his way over to the bed. His shoes are downstairs so he slips his phone into his pocket and climbs right in. The bed is huge and the sheets are silky-smooth. He curls up under the blankets, closes his eyes, and waits for sleep to come as easily as it had when he’d tucked his head onto Gonzalo’s shoulder.

It doesn’t. 

He waits and waits. Sleep doesn’t come. 

He tries another position and waits some more. Nothing. 

He tries another position. Then another. And another.

Nothing.

He flops onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. It’s so dark in the room he can’t actually see the ceiling. He’s sure it’s a nice ceiling. Gonzalo’s whole house is nice so he supposes the ceiling must be nice. 

He closes his eyes. Maybe he’ll be able to sleep on his back. He hates to sleep on his back but he’s getting desperate. 

It doesn’t work. 

Gonzalo’s house is too quiet. The bed is too big and he feels cold and a little lost in the middle of it. 

He really doesn’t like to sleep alone. 

Kat, obviously, is his favorite person to sleep with. They’ve had years of practice and they fit together perfectly. But, really, he’s not that picky. He just sleeps better when he has someone to curl up with. 

He’s pretty sure he’s slept on or with every single member of the national team. (Mousa might be his favorite because he always wraps his arm around him and lets him burrow close so Dries feels nicely surrounded. Or maybe Nacer who has a solid, comforting presence that always feels a bit like home.) His national teammates are all used to it. They tease him about it but they let him crawl into bed with them for naps or let him sleep on their shoulders. 

He really wants to go crawl in bed with Gonzalo. It’d had been so easy to fall asleep earlier when Gonzalo was right there, so warm and solid and curling his arm so nicely around Dries. Dries isn’t sure what Gonzalo would do if he climbed into bed with him. Gonzalo had let him sleep on his shoulder earlier. And it’s not the first time, either, he always lets Dries sleep on his shoulder on the bus or on long flights. But all that is a little different than Dries crawling into his bed. 

Dries opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling he can’t see. He decides, fuck it, the worst Gonzalo can say is no. 

He kicks off the blankets and scrambles out of bed. 

In the hallway, Dries realizes there’s a small flaw in his plan. He doesn’t know which room is Gonzalo’s. He’d really like to know because the thought of curling around Gonzalo and, finally, _finally_ being able to fall asleep is so alluring vivid. 

Dries starts opening doors.

He finds Gonzalo behind the second door he opens. He stands in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob, and considers the right way to go about this. There’s just enough light coming in through the half-closed curtains that he can see Gonzalo sprawled flat on his back across the bed. His eyes are closed but his mouth is hanging open. 

“Pipa,” he says, quietly, then again, louder, “Pipa,” when Gonzalo doesn’t stir. Gonzalo makes a low, inarticulate sound and turns his face into his pillow. “Pipa,” Dries says again a little bit louder than the last time. 

Gonzalo blinks once, twice, then he opens his eyes. He mutters something, probably in Spanish, that Dries can’t make out. “Dries?” he says, pushing up on his elbows, “What?”

“Sorry,” Dries says, though he’s not particularly, “I just— I can’t sleep.” 

“You can’t—“ Gonzalo splutters. He switches on the bedside lamp and squints at Dries. “Dries. Dries, I was _sleeping_. What the fuck?” 

Dries does his best to look sad and pathetic. He’s spent a lot of time practicing that look. It even works on Vincent. (It does _not_ work on Kat. She knows him too well.) “I can’t sleep,” he says, as mournfully as he can manage. 

Gonzalo stares at Dries for a moment, all grumpy and sleepy-eyed, then he slumps back on his pillows and says, “What do you want, Dries?” 

Dries lets go of the doorknob and takes a few steps into the room. “I don’t like to sleep by myself,” he says. 

Gonzalo lifts his head to squint at him again. “If I let you sleep here,” he says, with a resignation Dries is sure is almost fond, “Will you shut up and let me go back to sleep?” 

Dries has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling broadly at Gonzalo. He nods and says, as seriously as he can manage, “Yes.” 

Gonzalo rolls his eyes. “Come here, then,” he says, flipping back the blankets.

Dries can’t stop his smile this time. “Thanks, Pipa.” 

“Quiet,” Gonzalo says, leaning over to switch off the light, “Sleeping now.” 

Dries has to blink a few times in the sudden dark before he can see well enough to make it to the bed. 

He doesn’t mean to jostle Gonzalo when he climbs under the blankets but he does. “Christ,” Gonzalo says, along with some other grumbly sounding things in Spanish, then, “For fuck’s sake Dries, watch where you stick your feet.” 

“Sorry,” Dries whispers and tries to settle himself under the blankets. 

“Just go to sleep,” Gonzalo says.

It’s wonderfully warm under the blankets. Gonzalo radiates heat. The sheets are as silky-smooth as the sheets on the other bed but they smell like Gonzalo, a familiar combination of his soap, cologne and sweat. It’s all much nicer than being in the other bed by himself. He curls up facing Gonzalo and falls asleep wondering if Gonzalo would mind if he crept a little closer.

When Dries wakes up, he’s very warm. His shirt is damp with sweat and sticking unpleasantly to the small of his back. His legs are tangled with Gonzalo’s and his face is mashed up against Gonzalo’s shoulder. He can hear Gonzalo breathing, too soft and snuffling to truly be considered snoring but still, kind of loud. 

He opens his eyes. It’s still dark. It can’t be morning yet. He closes his eyes. There’s no need to wake up just yet. He presses his face back against Gonzalo’s shoulder. He’s over-warm but being entangled with Gonzalo like this makes him feel cozily content. 

When Dries wakes up again, it’s because of the sunshine streaming in through the half-closed curtains and right into his face. He blinks into the bright light of the morning and wishes that Gonzalo had taken more care closing the curtains. 

He’s on his side, facing the windows, and Gonzalo is pressed against his back, one arm heavy across Dries’ middle. Gonzalo’s breathing, slow and snuffling, against Dries’ neck which isn’t unpleasant (but isn’t quite pleasant either). 

For a few minute, Dries considers whether or not he should wake Gonzalo. He decides against it mostly because Gonzalo might let go of him and, the dampness of Gonzalo’s breath against his neck aside, he’s really quite pleased with his current circumstances. He decides to enjoy them for as long as possible. 

It’s nice for awhile but it starts to seem as if Gonzalo is going to sleep the morning away. And as nice as Dries current circumstances are, he starts to get bored. Very bored. 

Dries can feel his phone in his pocket, digging into his hip. To get it, though, he’d have to move a bit and that might disturb Gonzalo. He decides to risk it because he’s going mad just lying there. He manages, through some careful wriggling, to get it out of his pocket without disturbing Gonzalo. Well, aside from a few low, snorting sounds and the tightening of his arm across Dries’ middle, like he’s trying to hold Dries in place, or, at least, it suits Dries to think of it that way. 

The first thing Dries does, once he has his phone, is text Kat, _good morning <3_. Whenever they’re apart, he always does that first thing in the morning. He’s not expecting an answer. He’s sure she’s still asleep. 

He amuses himself for a while by scrolling through twitter. He’s considering switching to instagram when a text from Kat pops up. _good morning <33 sleep well??_

_yup_ , he sends back, _pipa’s nice to sleep with_. 

_talked him into letting u sleep w him huh babe?_

_u know i don’t like to sleep alone_.

_i know babe :) is pipa giving u a nice snuggle?_

Dries smiles. He’s very pleased with Gonzalo’s level of snuggling. _very nice ;)_ he sends.

_haha good_.

Dries hesitates then sends, _i want to kiss him good morning_. They don’t usually discuss this type of thing by text but he’s curled up in Gonzalo’s arms and, ideally, if Gonzalo’s into it and Kat says okay, he’d like more than a cuddle.

_oh?_ she sends.

_can i?_

_yeah_ , she sends, then, _remember to ask him first tho babe_.

Dries pouts a little. That’d happened one time and he’d been very drunk. He decides to ignore that in favor of sending, _can i do more than kiss him?_

Her reply is slower in coming this time. _hmm_ , she finally sends, _hands for now nothing else til we talk_. 

That sounds fair to Dries. _ok_ , he sends, _love u <3_.

_love u 2 <33_.

Dries is so absorbed in his conversation with Kat that he doesn’t realize Gonzalo’s awake until he says, “Good morning, Dries,” right into Dries’ ear. Dries jolts in surprise. Gonzalo laughs a little and pulls Dries back against him. “Easy, Dries, you almost broke my nose.” 

Dries is too busy being pleased about the casual way Gonzalo had settled him in his embrace to respond right away. “Sorry,” he says finally, “Ah, when’d you wake up?” 

Gonzalo doesn’t answer. “What’re you doing?” he says. He’s still talking right into Dries’ ear and his voice is low and scratchy from sleep. The sound of it makes Dries want to push back into him and rub up against him. 

“I, uh, was texting Kat,” he says, “She says I can kiss you.” He shuts his mouth so hard his teeth come together with a loud (kind of painful) clack. That definitely was not what Kat meant when she said _ask first_.

“Well,” Gonzalo says, “are you going to?” Dries likes the way he says it, his voice a little rough and full of fond amusement.

“Can I?” Dries says.

“Well,” Gonzalo says, squeezing Dries a little, “I did let you crawl in bed with me.” 

It’s not exactly a _yes_. Kat likes him to get a definite _yes_ or _no_ from people. “So do lots of people,” Dries says, which, okay, maybe wasn’t the best response. “Not,” he says hurriedly, “That I kiss all of them. Well, some of them, like Nacer and Mousa if—“ Gonzalo makes a low, choked sound and Dries stops. “Are you laughing at me, Pipa?”

“No,” Gonzalo says even though he definitely is laughing.

“ _Pipa,_ ” Dries says, “You—“

“Dries. _Dries_ ,” Gonzalo says, still laughing, the bastard, “Come here.” Then he’s manhandling Dries around to face him and, right as Dries opens his mouth to, well, he’s not sure what, to protest maybe, Gonzalo kisses him. 

It’s good. It would probably be better if they’d brushed their teeth first but it’s still good. Gonzalo’s an excellent kisser. He knows just what to do with his tongue and Dries enjoys the feel of his beard against his skin. He always likes kissing a man with a beard. 

“There,” Gonzalo says, sounding overly pleased with himself. 

“We should,” Dries blurts, “brush our teeth and do that again.” 

Gonzalo laughs a little. “Maybe,” he says sliding his hand along Dries’ cheek, “I don’t want to kiss you again,” then immediately makes a liar of himself by pressing his mouth back to Dries’.

The second kiss is as nice as the first one maybe even a little better. “I was serious,” Dries says, after Gonzalo pulls away, “About brushing our teeth,” and Gonzalo laughs. Dries has always liked Gonzalo’s laughter but, somehow, it sounds even better when they’re curled so close together. 

“You’ll have to use my toothbrush,” Gonzalo says, “I don’t have a spare.” 

Dries shrugs. He’s never been finicky about that sort of thing. “Okay,” he says.

Gonzalo rolls away and says, “Well, come on then.” He pushes the covers down and climbs out of bed.

Dries is much colder without the covers and he regrets insisting on getting out of bed for any reason. But, since it’d been his idea, he drags himself out of bed and trails after Gonzalo into the bathroom. 

He leans against the doorframe and watches Gonzalo brush his teeth. People really look unattractive when they brush their teeth and Gonzalo is no exception. He gets toothpaste in his beard which makes Dries giggle. Gonzalo doesn’t look at him but he does flip him off before going back to rinsing. 

When he’s done, he turns to Dries and holds out his toothbrush. “Come on,” he says, almost like a dare.

Dries smiles and snatches it out of his hand. “Thanks,” he says. 

Dries rushes through brushing his teeth and he ends up swallowing more toothpaste than he’d really prefer. When he’s done, he carefully lays Gonzalo’s toothbrush next to the sink and turns back to Gonzalo.

Gonzalo’s leaning against the doorframe. He smiles at Dries and says, “You have,” and presses his fingers to the side of his mouth. 

Dries swipes his fingers over his mouth. He licks the foamy bits of toothpaste off his fingertips. “Did I get it?” 

“Yeah,” Gonzalo says. He’s still smiling.

“Okay,” Dries says, walking towards him, “Come on.” He grabs Gonzalo’s wrist on his way past him and tugs. “Come on.” 

Gonzalo laughs a little. “Easy. Easy. I’m coming. I’m coming.” 

Dries ignores him and drags him back toward the bed. Well, he tries, but, truthfully, he can’t drag Gonzalo anywhere. 

Gonzalo tugs his wrist free and curves his hands around Dries’ shoulders. “Always in such a rush. Slow down, Dries,” he says, “You don’t have to worry. I promise I’ll kiss you again.” 

“Fuck you,” Dries says, “Maybe I don’t want you to.”

Gonzalo drapes his arms around Dries’ chest and presses into his back. “You do,” he says, smug and little taunting.

Dries wants to lean back into him but instead he elbows him, and says, “Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.” 

“Oof,” Gonzalo says, “Easy,” which mostly makes Dries want to elbow him again - harder. Instead, he does his best to squirm free of Gonzalo’s hold but Gonzalo is stubborn and bigger than he is. They shuffle across the floor in a squirming, flailing mass until they hit the bed. Their momentum and combined weight tips them over onto the bed. Dries ends up flat on his back with Gonzalo sprawled across him.

It’s not a bad place to be. Dries has always liked being pinned to a bed by someone bigger than him. Dries smiles up at Gonzalo. “Hi, Pipa,” he says, wriggling a little, just to see what Gonzalo will do. 

Gonzalo smiles. His face is close enough to Dries’ that Dries can smell the minty-freshness of toothpaste he’d just used. “Hi,” he says and kisses him. And Dries was totally right, the kissing is so much better now that they’ve brushed their teeth. He feels a certain victorious satisfaction about that. 

There’s a lot of kissing. And it’s really, _really_ nice. Then Gonzalo starts to roll his hips and rub against Dries and that’s even better. Dries wants to just arch up and rub himself all over Gonzalo. But there are things he has to say first, things Gonzalo has to understand about this and what the boundaries are. So, regretfully, he pushes his hands against Gonzalo’s chest and, in between kisses, says, “Wait, Pipa, just—“ 

Gonzalo stops and pushes up a little to stare down at Dries. “Dries?” 

Dries can’t think like this, blanketed by Gonzalo’s body, staring up at Gonzalo’s kiss-reddened mouth. He really likes Gonzalo’s mouth. He always has and it’s even better wet and red from kissing. “Uh,” he says, “I just— Sit up for minute?” 

“Um,” Gonzalo says, “Okay,” and he pushes up off Dries. Dries likes that he does it no questions asked. Because, as nice as kissing Gonzalo is, Dries doesn’t have time for people who don’t listen in bed. 

Dries scrambles up and settles himself, cross-legged, in front of Gonzalo. Gonzalo’s watching him expectantly. “So,” Dries says, “Uh, before we, you know, kiss more and stuff, we just— There’s some stuff I have to tell you.” 

“Okay,” Gonzalo says, “What?”

“Well,” Dries says, and he’s had this kind of talk more than a few times before but he’s still never sure where to start, “uh, you know I talked to Kat about this before we—“ He waves his hand between them. “You know.” 

Gonzalo nods. “She said you could kiss me.”

“Yeah,” Dries says, “So, for now, we can kiss and touch and, like, you can make me come that way and I can, you know for you, uh, if you want to. It’s all only if you want to.” He always makes sure to put that in, even if he fumbles his way through the rest of it. “But we can’t do anything else, at least not right now, not until I talk to her some more about it.” 

Gonzalo smiles a little. “Is that how it works for you,” he says, and there’s nothing mean or mocking about his tone, “Kat tells you what you can and can’t do?” 

Sometimes, that is how it works for Dries, because he likes that sometimes, likes letting someone make all the decisions for him, but, really, only if it’s Kat who he trusts more than any other person in the world. But he knows that’s not really what Gonzalo’s asking about. “Uh,” he says, “More like, if I want something I tell her and we work out something that works for both of us and, you know, if she wants something, uh, we do the same thing.” 

“Nice,” Gonzalo says and he seems genuinely admiring. 

Dries smiles because it is nice, because Kat is one of the best parts of his life, and he never stops being astonished at how lucky he is to have built such a great relationship with her. “It really is.” He smoothes his hands along his thighs. “So, uh, do you still wanna…” 

Gonzalo laughs a little. “Kiss you? Yeah, Dries, I do. I brushed my teeth for you and everything, didn’t I?” 

“And the rest of it?” Dries says. 

Gonzalo gives him a slow, lazy once-over that makes Dries want to squirm. “Yeah,” Gonzalo says, “that too.” Then he spreads his arms and settles back against the headboard. “Well,” he says, with a broad, shit-eating grin, “Come on then.”

That grin of Gonzalo’s makes Dries want to resist a bit, to give him a hard time, just for a moment. But, really, he wants to crawl into Gonzalo’s lap more so that’s what he does. Maybe he wriggles a little more than necessary as he settles himself across Gonzalo’s thighs but Gonzalo deserves it and it wipes his grin right off his face. (If it feels nice for Dries too, well, all the better.) 

“Dries, just—“ Gonzalo says. He curls his hands around Dries’ hips and lifts and settles him into just the right position astride his hips. 

Dries likes the way Gonzalo can just lift him and move him wherever he wants. Maybe, after he talks to Kat about it, he’ll ask Gonzalo to fuck him like this. He’d like that. Like to ride up and down on Gonzalo’s dick or to have Gonzalo dig his fingers into his hips and move him up and down his dick. Or, maybe, just have Gonzalo hold him tight, keep him in place and fuck him however he wants. He almost opens his mouth to ask Gonzalo if he’d like any of that but Gonzalo digs his fingers into Dries’ hips, pulls him still closer, and says, “Come on, Dries,” his voice gone low and rough, “kiss me.” 

Dries slides his hands up Gonzalo’s chest and rests them on Gonzalo’s shoulders. He’s still wearing the same shirt he’d been wearing when he’d answered the door last night. Dries runs his thumb along the stain on the collar. The tip of his thumb drags along the skin of Gonzalo’s throat. It’s warm and soft. “ _Dries_ ,” Gonzalo says and Dries leans in and kisses him. 

Their previous kisses had been rushed and delightfully messy. This time Dries takes his time and Gonzalo lets him. For awhile. Then Gonzalo shoves his hands up under Dries shirt and pushes up against him and that’s it for slow.

The maddening friction and the open, messy kisses are all very good, in a fevered, frantic way but Dries wants— “Pipa,” he says, turning his face from the next kiss, pressing his words against Gonzalo’s cheek, “ _Pipa_ , I want—“ 

“Dries,” Gonzalo says, digging his nails into Dries’ back. And Dries wants to arch his back into that warm sting of pain but he also wants— “C’mon,” Gonzalo pants, “Just—“ and he turns and catches Dries’ mouth with his.

Dries pushes on Gonzalo’s shoulders and pulls back. “Pipa. _Pipa_. Take off your pants. I want—“ He drags his hands down Gonzalo’s chest and plucks at the waistband of his pants.

“What—“ Gonzalo blinks at him for a moment. Then he lifts Dries up and says, “Fine, yeah, sure. whatever you want, just—“ He pats Dries’ hip then lets go of him, leaving Dries to kneel over him while he works his pants down his thighs. 

Dries digs his fingers into Gonzalo’s shoulders to steady himself and watches with interest as Gonzalo’s dick and thighs are bared for him. He does like Gonzalo’s thighs, firm and strong and sprinkled with dark hair but he _really_ likes Gonzalo’s dick. It’s a good size but not too big and it’s nice and thick. Dries wants it in his mouth, wants it inside him, he just _wants_ it. 

Dries settles himself back on Gonzalo’s lap and curls his hand around his dick. “I like your dick,” he says.

Gonzalo makes a huffing, gasping sound that might be a laugh. “Jesus, _fuck_ , Dries.” 

Dries tightens his grip and starts jerking him. “I do,” he says, earnestly, because he really, _really_ does, and he likes to express his admiration for his partners whenever possible, “Like, a lot.” 

Gonzalo laughs a little, breathy and rough, and tips his head back. “That’s—that’s— _Shit_ , Dries—“ He hitches his hips up, pushing his dick up into Dries’ fist. “That’s good— Just— Shit, just—“ He straightens up a little and fumbles his hands along Dries’ hips. “C’mon,” he says, pulling at the waistband of Dries’ pants, “Dries, take these off.” 

Dries doesn’t want to stop what he’s doing not even to take off his pants so Gonzalo can touch him. He rubs his thumb along the head of Gonzalo’s dick and Gonzalo makes a gratifying, moaning sound. “In a minute,” Dries says. 

“ _Dries_ ,” Gonzalo says, digging his fingers into Dries’ waist, “C’mon. I want to—“ He pushes Dries pants down a little then presses one hand against Dries’ dick. “C’mon.” It’s a convincing argument. 

“Okay,” Dries says, “Just—“ He lifts up a little and waits, hopeful Gonzalo will take the hint and pull down his pants so he doesn’t have to stop what he’s doing. Gonzalo’s dick is a nice, thick handful and he doesn’t want to relinquish it. 

Gonzalo, it turns out, takes hints well and he pushes Dries’ pants down his thighs. He wraps his hand around Dries’ dick and, well, Dries gets distracted from what he was doing. Gonzalo’s hand is big and warm and he’s stroking Dries just right. “Pipa,” Dries says, collapsing somewhat gracelessly back onto Gonzalo’s thighs, “ _Pipa_ , fuck.”

Gonzalo smiles a little. “Dries,” he says, in a tone that tries for seriousness but is really more breathless laughter, “I really like your dick.”

Dries shoves at his shoulder with his free hand. “Fuck you.”

Gonzalo grins. “Not today.”

Dries wants to be annoyed but it’s difficult with Gonzalo touching him so nicely. He decides to skip it and go back to kissing him instead. It’s a much more satisfying choice. 

Gonzalo comes first and Dries pulls away from kissing him so he can watch him spill over his fingers. Gonzalo’s hand stutters a bit on Dries’ dick when he comes but, after, he goes right back to stroking him and Dries comes not long after. 

He collapses onto Gonzalo. Gonzalo makes a soft, grunting sound but he doesn’t say anything or push Dries away. He lets Dries sprawl over his chest and turn his face into his neck. Dries’ arm is caught awkwardly between them but other than that it’s pretty comfortable. He’s warm and content and Gonzalo’s rubbing his hand up and down his back. He’s probably getting jizz all over Dries’ shirt but, still, it feels really nice. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Gonzalo says. 

Dries could, he thinks, so easily but he really shouldn’t. “No,” he says into Gonzalo’s neck, “M’awake.” 

Gonzalo plucks at Dries’ shirt. “Do you, I dunno, want breakfast or something?” 

Dries pushes himself up. “Nah, it’s okay. I, uh, I should go home and, like, figure out the names of all the people in my house.” 

Gonzalo laughs a little. “You don’t know their names? Really, Dries?” 

“Eh,” Dries says, lifting up onto his knees so he can pull his pants back up, “They’re Kat’s friends, or like friends of Kat’s friends? I dunno, there’s a lot of them and I’ve only met a few of them before, okay?” 

Gonzalo shakes his head. “Whatever you say, man.” Dries starts rooting around in the mussed blankets and sheets for his phone. “Do you,” Gonzalo says, “want to use the shower or anything?” 

Dries spots his phone under one of the pillows and snatches it. “Nah,” he says, “I’m good.” 

“You’re going to go home looking like that?” 

Dries straightens up and glances back at him. He’s pulled his pants back up. Dries shrugs. “I’ve gone home looking worse.” 

Gonzalo looks him over. “You have jizz on your shirt.” Dries looks down. Gonzalo’s right. “You at least want a sweatshirt or something?” Gonzalo says.

Dries remembers shivering his way to Gonzalo’s last night. A sweatshirt sounds nice. “Yeah,” he says, “Okay.” 

Gonzalo waves his hand in the general direction of the dresser. “Try the middle drawer.” 

Dries pats his knee. “Thanks, man.” He slides his phone into his pocket and hops off the bed. 

The middle drawer of Gonzalo’s dresser is an untidy mess of sweatshirts, socks and one very pink dress shirt. “Shit, man,” Dries says, “Don’t you know how to fold things?” 

“Fuck you,” Gonzalo says. 

Dries fishes a sweatshirt out. It’s gray and has a picture on the front of someone Dries is sure he should recognize but doesn’t. “Is this even clean?” 

“Dries,” Gonzalo says, “Your shirt is covered in jizz and you’re worried about that?” 

Dries shrugs. Gonzalo does have a point. He pulls the sweatshirt over his head. It smells clean. It is, unsurprisingly, way too big for him but it’s nice and soft. “I’ll, uh,” he says, “Wash it before I give it back, okay?”

Gonzalo laughs. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

“We’re,” Dries says, because he’s learned the hard way it’s always better to ask right after, “good, right? This—“ He waves his hand between them. “Isn’t going to make shit weird, or anything?” 

Gonzalo smiles. “Nah, man, we’re good.” 

“Good,” Dries says, smiling, “That’s—that’s good,” then, because he can never resist pushing his luck, “Would you, you know, want to do it again? ‘Cause I’d really like to suck your dick sometime and, like, you should fuck me. I’d like that.” 

Gonzalo laughs and shakes his head. “You’re too fucking much,” he says, but his tone is all fond amusement. 

Dries shrugs. “Just asking,” he says because it really hardly ever hurts to ask.

Gonzalo smiles a little. “Just, you know,” he says, “talk to Kat, and, we’ll see, all right?” 

Dries nods because that sounds fair. “Okay,” he says, “Now, do you know where my shoes are?” 

Gonzalo shrugs. “Downstairs, maybe?” He climbs out bed. “C’mon, let’s go look.” 

They find Dries’ shoes under Gonzalo’s coffee table. This time, when Dries puts them on, he ties them. 

Gonzalo walks him to the door. He ruffles Dries hair and says, “So, like go learn the names of your house guests, or whatever, and say hi to Kat for me.” 

Dries grins up at him. He feels a warm surge of affection for Gonzalo. “You’re a pretty great friend, Pipa,” he says.

“I am, aren’t I?” Gonzalo says. 

Dries rolls his eyes. “Thanks for letting me stay over, and for, you know…” He tips up and presses a kiss to the corner of Gonzalo’s mouth.

Gonzalo smiles then he dips his head and smacks a kiss across Dries’ mouth. “Anytime.”


End file.
